


When In Rome

by cher



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: Chloe can't unsee what she saw. And she can't get it out of her head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



> With many thanks to BridgetM for beta.

Chloe couldn’t get it out of her mind. She should know better than to walk into his penthouse with her eyes uncovered, but she had, and now she couldn’t unsee it. She knew Lucifer slept with people regardless of gender - or, sometimes, orientation - but he projected such power that she’d never imagined him actually _being_ fucked. 

That was sexist and her gender politics were terrible and she’d work harder on that later, but right then, right in front of her, Lucifer was getting fucked _hard_ and he looked absolutely delighted. 

The man had him up his knees on that ridiculously huge bed, Lucifer’s hands braced against the weird stone carvings he had instead of a bedhead, and he was really giving it to him. She should have left, immediately. And she did cover her eyes, instinctively, and backed straight back out of the penthouse, but she’d seen them and the sight was burned into the backs of her eyelids. 

His eyes were closed, his head was tipped back, his shoulders in sharp relief as he braced himself, and he was - as usual - making enough noise that she was amazed she hadn’t heard him before she’d stepped off the elevator. The morning light from the window behind him made him shine. He was beautiful, and the most carnal thing she’d ever seen. 

He said he was the Devil, but he was the most _joyful_ person Chloe had ever met. He was truly delighted by sex, and he didn’t have any weird hangups, or an image he wanted to protect, or any shame at all. It was … it was beautiful, and it made her mourn, in a strange way, for the sex life she could have had without all the messiness of growing up human. Not that she believed he _wasn’t_ human, but still. His party trick might not work on her, but oh, he made her ache for things she’d lost, without even knowing she’d lost them. 

And perhaps it was too much time around him, watching him pull truth out of liars - but today Chloe could admit to herself that she wanted him. _She_ wanted to be there behind him, putting that look of bliss on his face. _She_ wanted to make him cry out under her. And she’d better not ever let him find that out. 

*

It took him three weeks. 

She kept having _dreams_ about him, about holding him down and drilling his ass while he laughed up at her. She woke up wet, but she thought it was his joy more than her lust that made the memory of the dreams linger on past waking. She’d never been with a man who she’d even consider asking to fuck. Dan - she couldn’t even think of asking, there was just no way. The few boys before that, no. But Lucifer revelling in it played on loop when she closed her eyes, and dammit, she _wanted_ him. 

And of course he knew something was different, and he hounded her until that knack of his, that ability to read people, gave him the answer. Maybe he was a Jedi after all. All Chloe was thankful for was that they were at Lux when he finally worked it out, and not in the middle of the precinct or a crime scene or with Trixie. 

“You want to fuck me!” he cried happily. “Well, come on Detective, I have every kind of harness you can image upstairs. If you have a favourite cock we can swing past your place, or I have dozens of dildos you can chose from.”

She closed her eyes in resignation. On the one hand, he would never, ever shut up about it now that he’d found her weakness. More importantly, he’d fail to shut up about it in front of other people, and Chloe didn’t need that kind of speculation in her life. Besides, this was just for her. On the other hand, Lucifer always, always honored his deals. If she set it up so that he _did_ shut up about it… 

Chloe looked around to see no one was close by the bar, and leaned in close. “If I say yes, then I want a favor.”

His eyes widened and he leaned back. “Detective! I’m impressed. Usually it’s someone owing _me_ a favor for sex. But in your case, I’ll hear you out.”

“If we do this, then my favor is that you don’t talk about any part of this with anyone but me, and not where anyone can overhear you. Okay?”

“Is that all? Done. Now?” 

They’d just wrapped a case. Trixie was with Dan for the weekend. There wasn’t anything stopping her. She bit her lip and nodded, feeling like she’d stepped off a cliff. 

*

Upstairs, he showed her his toy cabinet as his black eyes watched her intently. 

She eyed the rack of dildoes, feeling hot and flushed. Chloe made the decision that she wasn’t going to ruin this with shame, or embarrassment. She’d take her cue from Lucifer and enjoy herself. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve just…always wanted to.”

Her hand reached to stroke the black leather of one of the harnesses, almost without her conscious decision. 

“Would you like me to choose, then?” he asked. “I’m sure I can find you something you’ll enjoy. I like them all.” 

“Thank you.” It was so easy, with him, trusting that he’d lead her where she wanted to go. 

“Well, take your clothes off so I can get you fitted. Here, I’ll strip too; don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.” 

It felt like a final step, deliberately stripping in front of him, and yet oddly comfortable. She trusted him like she’d never trusted a sex partner before. That lack of hang-ups of his meant she didn’t have to fear any rejection from him - he was going to be delighted by everything she did, and it took all the pressure off. 

He looked at her assessingly. “Some women prefer a doubled ended cock, and some prefer just to get off on penetrating their partner. I think that might be you, but stop me if I’m wrong.”

Despite her resolve, she found it hard to speak. Fortunately his Lucifer-ness meant he could read her answer right off her face. “Single-end it is,” he said cheerfully, selected what he wanted from the cabinet. 

He led her over to the bed, seated the dildo in the harness and helped her into it. As her cock settled against her center, she shuddered. _Yes, this_ , she thought, stroking herself. Looking down at her hand moving over her black silicone cock was heady and even more exciting than she’d dreamed. 

“That’s my girl,” Lucifer breathed. “Stroking your nice hard cock. I bet you can’t wait to put that inside me, can you?”

He found lube in the drawer for her, and showed her what to do to open him up. She was beyond speech, but he had enough to say for both of them, as ever. He got onto his hands and knees and arched his back for her. “I can’t wait to have you fuck me, Detective. Go as hard as you like; I’ll love it. Or if you want to put me in my place, I can pretend to hate it, if you like.”

She found her voice enough to tell him no. “I want you to love taking my cock, Lucifer. I have literally been dreaming about this.”

“Oh!” he gasped. “That’s thrilling. You’ll have to tell me all about it some time. Go on, then, fill me up.”

She pushed the tip of her cock against his lubed up hole and watched in awe as his body gave way to take her in. The pressure was incredible as she sank further inside him, grinding her center into the harness. 

“Oh, yes, Detective. You’re a natural. Now fuck me hard, I love it.”

It took her a few strokes to find her rhythm, but she did, and the noises he made were incredible. 

“Can you come just like this, Lucifer? Can you come on my cock?”

“Oh, Detective. I’d love to, and I can, but that takes hours of fucking. Another time you can fuck me until I scream, but tonight I’d love you to touch my cock.”

With every stroke, she felt a jolt of pleasure as the harness rubbed against her. She came the first time with her cock buried deep inside him as she palmed his cock, his back pressed to her breasts. He shuddered all over, gasping. “That’s it, Chloe. Now another one.”

She pushed him back down and pounded him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. The warm, slick noises of her cock sliding in and out of him were obscene, delicious. “Touch yourself, Lucifer. Get yourself off,” she said, gasping with effort. 

He did, dropping down onto his elbows to balance himself. “Oh, I want you again already and you’re not done yet. I hope you’ve cancelled your plans for the weekend.”

She laughed, breathless, racing toward another white-out orgasm. This was the kind of joy she’d wanted to taste.


End file.
